A Night Out
by DivineEscape
Summary: A Quinntana flirty/fluff story. It started out as a one-shot, now it's turned into a multi chapter fluff story. Quinn and Santana in the beginning stages of a relationship. Cuteness happens.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just a random Quinntana Flirty/Fluff one shot. I don't even know. I just start writing and a story happens and then I hope people read and enjoy it lol.**

 **So whoever reads this I hope it entertains you. :)**

XXXX

A Night Out

"I don't know, Rachel."

Rachel sighed as she searched her closet for something to wear, "Oh come on, Quinn. You had fun the last time, am I correct?"

Quinn sat on Rachel's bed, slowly nodding, but then she gave a verbal reply when she realized Rachel's back was facing her, "Yes."

"Kurt and Blaine are going. Jesse." Rachel listed, finally pulling out a simple black dress, "It's just a sit down bar." She mumbled to herself, trying to convince herself that the outfit she picked was dressy enough.

Quinn nervously played with her fingers, chewing her bottom lip when the question she was about to ask next was probably going to determine whether she went out with her friends or not. "Is Santana going?"

Rachel spun on her heels, her one eyebrow raised with curiosity and her pearly whites showing, "What's going on between you two?"

Quinn looked everywhere else, but at her friend, "What? Nothing."

Rachel walked over to the bed and sat next to her, "Quinn, you came to her rescue when her and Brittany broke up and she was on that downward spiral. After that you two became really close, closer than you two were in high school and ever since you moved to New York a few months ago you both seem a bit happier." She reached out to take Quinn's hand, giving it a squeeze.

Quinn quickly stood up, shrugging Rachel's hand off of hers and rolling her eyes, "You're right, we are closer than we were in high school. We had the worst friendship and now we're actually friends. We grew up and now we're _best_ friends."

Rachel smiled and just nodded, knowing there was more to it than just best friends, but she wasn't going to push it, the both of them had been unlucky in love, they needed to figure things out on their own and at their own pace, "Well, to answer your question, yes Santana is coming tonight."

Quinn paused and looked at herself in the mirror and then down at the outfit she was wearing, "Well I need to go home and change." She grabbed her purse and quickly brushed a kiss to Rachel's cheek, "I'll meet you at Kurt and Blaine's tonight."

Rachel giggled as she watched Quinn scurry out of her bedroom, "Just friends? I'm sure."

 _XXXX_

Later that night Quinn arrived at Kurt and Blaine's apartment, wearing a plain black halter dress. Rachel informed her they were just going to a casual bar, so she didn't want to overdo it, but she also wanted to make herself known, and even though she tried to tell herself she wasn't dressing to impress Santana, she totally was. She knew what her friend liked and so she decided to show off all her assets tonight. She greeted her friends with hugs, accepting a glass of wine from Kurt as she scanned the room for Santana, her smile fading a little when she didn't see the other girl.

"She's on her way." Rachel assured as she walked by the blonde and went and joined Jesse on the couch.

Quinn cleared her throat, taking a big drink of the red liquid before joining her friends in the living room. Luckily she didn't have to wait too long, because a few minutes later Blaine was ushering Santana inside the apartment.

Quinn looked up and gave her a smile, taking in her appearance. She was expecting her to be in a dress, but, instead she found the raven haired beauty standing in the room wearing jeans, boots and a tank top. Quinn's eyebrows creased a little, still finding Santana gorgeous of course, the girl could pull off any look and still look fine as hell, but she noticed ever since her and Brittany had broken up almost over a year ago, Santana kind of toned things down a little, less dresses and more casual.

"Hey, Q." Santana said sitting next to her and clearing her throat, leaning into the blonde so only she could hear, "I only came because Rachel said you were coming."

Quinn smiled leaning into Santana a little more; definitely happy to hear she was the main reason Santana decided to come out tonight and it caused Quinn to playfully nudge her, "Same."

"Here you go, Santana." Blaine said handing her a beer and then going over to join Kurt.

Santana looked at the beer in her hand and then back to Blaine, her eyes then darting to Kurt and then back to the beer. The kind gesture offered to her only meant one thing; the two had planned something lame and handing Santana alcohol was the one way they knew best when wanting to persuade her.

"Uh oh."

Quinn looked at Santana confused, "What?"

Kurt grinned as he nodded, "Ladies and gentlemen." He smirked looking over to Jesse, "I hope you brought your singing pipes."

Rachel squealed with excitement, pressing a kiss to Jesse's cheek, while Santana groaned and twisted the top off her beer, doing a pretty good job at chugging half of it.

"Whoa, nobody said anything about karaoke." Quinn stated.

"I'm having Glee club flashbacks." Santana muttered.

"Oh come on guys, it'll be fun." Blaine smiled, "Santana you still sing."

"But not with amateurs." Santana said.

Quinn raised her hand waving it to get their attention, "I definitely _do not_ sing anymore."

"But it'll be just like high school." Rachel gushed, "Some of the old gang back together."

"Plus me." Jesse smiled, wrapping an arm around Rachel.

Santana rolled her eyes, turning to Quinn, "Just keep drinking."

Quinn simply nodded and downed the rest of the wine that was in her glass, letting it happily slide down her throat to hopefully cause a quick buzz.

"Come here." Santana said grabbing Quinn's wrist and tugging her up and into the kitchen, "I know these lady boys have more than just wine and beer in here." She mumbled as she searched the cupboards for some better liquor. Quinn was going to help her look, but as soon as Santana bent over to investigate in the lower parts of the kitchen, she took a step back and leaned against the wall admiring the view.

"Ah ha!" Santana smiled, turning around to show Quinn the bottle of vodka in her hands. "Shots?"

Quinn eyed the liquid, contemplating it for a few seconds, then remembering there was a possibility of her having to sing tonight and she pushed off the wall to search for shot glasses.

Santana grinned glad someone was willing to have fun with her tonight, this time Santana getting the chance to be in awe of Quinn and the dress she was wearing. She slinked up behind her as the blonde reached up for what she hoped to be shot glasses and placed a delicate hand on her stomach, "Too bad you're wearing a dress we could have done body shots."

Quinn's breath hitched in her throat a shiver of pleasure running up her body and to her finger tips, which caused her to drop the glass that was in her hand, but thankfully Santana was there to catch it.

"You found some." She said, rinsing it out and then pouring herself a shot, downing it before Quinn had even turned around. "Oh, it burns so good."

Quinn smirked as she watched the grimace take place on Santana's face, heading for the fridge to pull out a soda. "I need a chaser."

"Really, Fabray?"

"Really, Lopez."

Santana just shrugged, pouring her friend a shot and sliding it towards her. Quinn took it, quickly following it with a small sip of ginger ale.

"Well, I'm going to go have a smoke before we leave." Santana declared, reaching into her back pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

"Excuse me?"

"You want one?" Santana asked, finally looking up to see the disappointment written all over Quinn's face, "I'll take that filthy expression as a no."

"And _you_ shouldn't either, Santana."

"Oh don't be dramatic. I barely smoke, mostly only when I'm drinking." She explained, "Plus it keeps my voice raspy and sexy."

"But you'll stink." Quinn protested, walking forward to try and grab the pack out of her hands, but Santana was too quick. "San." She tried again playfully pushing her against the counter and reaching for the hand that Santana had raised above her head.

"What do you care?" Santana smirked her back pressed against the granite. She and Quinn were close in height, but tonight her heeled boots were higher than Quinn's stiletto's, which gave her the added advantage of being taller, so all Quinn was accomplishing was pressing her chest into Santana, which obviously San didn't mind at all.

"What if you kiss someone tonight?" Quinn asked, her breath brushing against Santana's neck, causing her to shiver with delight. "You won't taste very good."

"Should I be intrigued by your concern in how I'll taste?" Santana teased.

Quinn bit her bottom lip with a smirk, ready to continue the flirty banter, but Blaine entered the kitchen, placing empty wine glasses and bottles on the counter, giving the two a knowing smile.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked

Quinn pulled back nudging Santana in the ribs, "Throw them away." She pleaded before walking away to join Rachel again.

Santana sighed tossing the pack of cigarettes in the sink, "You interrupted." She muttered shaking her head as she walked by Blaine, giving him a friendly shove.

Not long after the six of them were walking down the streets of New York together, on the way to their destination. Thankfully Quinn and Santana had drank enough before they left, both laughing as they walked together, not admitting it, but kind of excited they were going to a karaoke bar.

"This is fun." Kurt grinned, walking up next to Rachel to loop their arms together. "I always pictured us four together in the future." He said motioning to Blaine and Jesse and themselves, "But Quinn and Santana? Our _close_ friends?"

Rachel smiled and nodded, "I wish the others lived closer too, but I'm glad we all remained close."

"Hey, let's pick up the pace, Queens, my buzz is starting to wear off." Santana shouted over her shoulder, waving her arm for them to move faster since her and Quinn were further ahead.

"And her insults aren't really insults anymore." Blaine stated with a smirk, taking Kurt's hand and tugging him to catch up with the girls.

After they arrived, Santana and Quinn made their way to the bar, while the other four grabbed a book of songs and found a table. Santana and Quinn soon made their way to join the others, Santana sitting first, while Rachel stepped up to Quinn, forcing the blonde to take a step back and fall right into Santana's lap.

"I found a song for us to sing." Rachel proclaimed.

Santana was definitely about to bitch about the sudden weight and intrusion that had fallen on her lap, but when she looked up and saw Quinn giving her a small apologetic smile, she returned the smile giving her a wink and nodding to Rachel who was eagerly awaiting Quinn's approval.

"A duet?" Quinn asked, about to get up, but she felt two warm arms wrap around her waist, and a chin on her shoulder and it caused her to relax into Santana.

"It's probably the alcohol talking, but you two do sound good together." Santana said looking up in time to see Rachel's face light up.

"Thank you, Santana."

"I think I need to drink some more before I get up there." Quinn said nodding to the stage where someone was ruining a Kelly Clarkson song.

"You have time. We're four people from now." Rachel said taking the book back, so she could look through the other song options.

"I bet a cigarette would calm you down right about now." Santana joked, giving Quinn's thigh a squeeze.

Quinn rested her hand over Santana's, brushing her thumb over the smooth skin, "I wouldn't want to smell like trash."

"Oh ouch, Fabray has bite."

Quinn turned to look at her, smiling with a shrug, her eyes momentarily grazing Santana's scrumptious looking lips, before she was unexpectedly being pulled up by Rachel. Reluctantly Quinn stood up, having no choice due to Rachel's surprising strength being lead over to the guy in charge of controlling the music and further away from where she wanted to be, which was sitting in Santana's lap.

 _XXXX_

After Quinn and Rachel sang their duet, Rachel happily bounced back over to the table, while Santana searched for Quinn who should have been right behind her, finally spotting her still at the stage talking to some random guy.

"Who is she talking to?" Santana asked as Rachel walked back to the table, clearly proud of the duet her and Quinn had just performed together, the jealously dripping from Santana's voice going unnoticed.

Rachel turned to quickly look over her shoulder, seeing Quinn leaned up against the edge of the stage while some guy invaded her space. She turned back to look at Santana and shrugged her shoulders, before taking a seat next to Jesse.

Santana glared at the sight of the guy getting closer to the blonde, causing her to grab another drink and down it in record time.

"How many was that?" Blaine asked a bit concerned.

"I'm bouts to make my next one a triple if that guy doesn't leave Q alone." Santana grumbled gathering up some courage to look over at the interaction again and when she did Kurt was walking by Quinn on his way back from the bathroom, and the blonde quickly caught his arm and pulled him close, which perked Santana up, "She's annoyed."

This caused Jesse and Rachel to follow Santana's gaze, curious to what was capturing her attention.

"The good ol' this is my "boyfriend" rejection." Jesse smirked, wrapping his arm around Rachel.

Santana laughed, reaching out to clasp a hand on Blaine's shoulder, "She's rejecting him."

"You two are so obvious." Rachel mumbled with a smile.

Blaine sat up with concern as he too was watching the exchange since his boyfriend was now involved, watching as the guy was starting to get a little too close to Kurt, "Wait, what is happening?"

"Oh, is he going to challenge him?" Jesse asked, "Some men have no etiquette when pursing a girl."

Rachel gasped with repulsion, "Especially when she has a boyfriend."

"That's not her boyfriend." Santana and Blaine both said at the same time.

"I'm stepping in." Blaine said as he watched the guy shove Kurt out of the way and then press Quinn right up against the stage.

"Right behind you." Santana said the two of them getting up and quickly making their way over to the scene.

Just as Quinn was about to defend herself, because let's be honest she's feisty and isn't one to back down when being threatened, the guy was roughly pulled away and all she saw in front of her was a blur of Santana and the guy scrapping it out.

She quickly jumped forward and when it was safe she placed her hand around Santana's bicep and pulled her away, her other hand wrapping around the collar of her shirt to hold her in place.

"Santana." Quinn sternly said, successful in collecting her friend's attention, her face falling at how quickly things turned bad when she saw the wounds on Santana's face.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked her body relaxing and her hand coming up to rest on Quinn's lower back.

"I _was_ fine." Quinn answered, "But thank you." she softly smiled, flattered Santana had come to her rescue so quickly and now she was being all sweet and worried even though she was the one who had gotten hurt.

"The bas-" Santana began to speak, but all of a sudden her body violently shuddered and she hunched in pain as a beer bottle was smashed against her ribs, the guy standing up triumphantly as he watched Santana succumb to the cheap blow.

"Santana!" Quinn crouched down to get eyelevel with her, but before she could make sure she was okay Santana turned around and delivered her own cheap shot right between the guy's legs.

"That's our cue to leave." Rachel said coming out of nowhere, but she had seen enough and wanted to get her friends out of there and she finally saw a safe time to intervene and do just that, "You're bleeding everywhere." Rachel exclaimed, taking Santana's hand and guiding her out of the bar, Quinn and the other's quickly following after them.

"I'm fine." Santana said, her voice barely above a whisper, grabbing a drink off a tray just before they crossed the threshold of the bar door and outside. Once outside, Santana dropped Rachel's hand and found a more secluded spot and then chose to lean against the brick wall to rest. She downed the drink she had successfully grabbed and tossed the empty glass into a nearby trashcan.

"Really, Santana?" Rachel asked, stepping towards her and gently taking her face in her hands.

Quinn watched the interaction a weird feeling boiling in her stomach. Santana was hurt and she was definitely worried about her, but there was another feeling burning inside of her that she couldn't quite figure out. She watched as Rachel inspected Santana to see just how bad she was hurt, her fingers running up Santana's shirt, causing Quinn's eyes to go wide, _"Her hands are on her stomach. What is she doing? She's not a doctor."_ Quinn squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, her eyes opening with realization. _"I'm jealous."_

"I'm fine." Santana said again, this time so everyone could hear her, but she let Rachel carry on with her examination, probably because she still had a pretty good buzz going, which also helped make her immune to the pain that she should have been in.

"I hate to say it, but you don't look fine." Kurt said leaning on the wall next to her.

"We should probably stop the bleeding." Quinn finally piped in. All Rachel was doing was running her hands all over Santana, what good was that doing other than secretly infuriating Quinn.

"How?" Rachel asked finally dropping her hands when she was satisfied there were no other lacerations on Santana.

Santana shrugged and then finally pulled her tank top off, bunching it up and holding it up to her head, "Problem solved." She said and then pushed off the wall to go hail herself a cab, but instead she swayed into Blaine who quickly caught her.

"It's time to go home." Blaine said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"She can spend the night with me." Quinn quickly volunteered coming to the other side of Santana, before Jesse took the spot.

"I'm flattered really, but I can take myself home. Don't let me ruin your night." Santana insisted.

"Says the girl being held up by _two_ people." Jesse smirked.

"I'll take you home, Santana." Quinn said, "You guys can stay out."

Kurt sighed, "I'd actually prefer to end my night too. That guy totally ruined the vibe."

"At least let us help you get her home." Rachel offered, coming to stand in front of them.

"It's out of your way. We'll be fine." Quinn promised.

Rachel looked between the two of them unsurely, but she finally nodded, "Okay, but text me if you need anything." She said stepping back to take Jesse's hand, watching as Blaine helped get Santana into a taxi, Quinn sliding in next to her. "I'll call you tomorrow!"

Quinn smiled and shut the door, waving as the taxi pulled away and then turned to look at Santana.

"Well that was an interesting night." Santana smirked, leaning her head back against the seat, whimpering slightly as she adjusted to get comfortable.

 _XXXX_

"Come on." Quinn whispered, wrapping her arm gently around Santana and guiding her to the bathroom.

Santana held her tank top to her head to stop the bleeding, finally pulling it away when they were in the bathroom and she was facing the mirror. "Whoa." She gave a lazy smile, looking at Quinn through the reflection, "What's that saying? You should see the other guy."

Quinn lightly laughed, before lightly jabbing her in the ribs, causing Santana to wince and swat her hand away.

"Q!"

"Sit down, Wonder Woman." Quinn ordered, pointing to the edge of the bathtub and then turning to search for Band-Aids and other medical supplies.

Santana sighed and carefully sat down, looking at her side when she felt a pull on her skin, "Oh shit." She whispered, quickly covering the wound when Quinn turned around.

"What?"

"Nothing." Santana weakly smiled, but Quinn's eyes trailed down Santana's arm to where she held her already bloody tank top and she gave Santana a look. "Just don't look."

"Santana, we should go to the hospital."

"So we can sit in the waiting room with disgusting humans, spreading their germs with their coughing and sneezing. And worst of all the paper work we'll have to fill out and we'll have to give a report of what happened and –"

"Okay!" Quinn said holding up her hand to silence her, "Then let me see what's under your shirt."

"Okay, but don't freak." Santana said slowly peeling the fabric from her side, revealing a small piece of glass sticking out. It wasn't deep, but it was definitely going to cause a scar.

"Santana!"

"It's fine." Santana said so glad she was still kind of drunk, because she knew if she was sober she'd be in all kinds of pain, "See look." She said reaching down and pulling the small shard out her eyes going wide when blood started to pour out. "Okay, don't look."

"Stand up." Quinn ordered grabbing the rubbing alcohol and pouring some onto a cloth and then without warning she covered the bleeding wound with the damp cloth, finally alerting Santana's body with a jolt of pain.

"Fuck. You're supposed to count to three." Santana whimpered.

"You shouldn't have-"

"Don't say it." Santana said, "He was being a dick and I was responding."

"I know." Quinn quietly said making eye contact with Santana, the room going silent. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Santana softly said, sliding her hand over Quinn's and slowly pulling the cloth from the injury. She looked down and then smirked when the bleeding had stopped, "See, flesh wound."

Quinn grabbed some gauze coming back to start patching her up.

"I can do it." Santana offered reaching for the supplies.

Quinn shook her head, pushing her hands out of the way, "I don't mind."

Santana nodded, watching as Quinn began to cover the gash, and letting out a slow breath as her hands worked steadily, "I feel like Sue prepared us for stuff like this." She teased.

Quinn smiled, "Oh yeah. We're probably military ready. I bet I could even stitch you up if I tried."

"Don't even think about it."

Quinn bit her bottom lip, sliding her hand to Santana's toned stomach when she was done with her first injury. "Okay, sit back down." She said gently pushing on her stomach.

Santana complied getting comfortable while Quinn grabbed the next round of materials.

Quinn positioned herself in between Santana's legs, gently grabbing her chin between her thumb and index finger, titling her head up, "Would you like me to count?" she asked, her voice full of wit.

Santana smirked and rolled her eyes, wincing when Quinn once again pressed the cloth full of alcohol onto an exposed cut, reaching out to grasp the first thing her hands came in contact with, which were the back of Quinn's thighs. Quinn gasped with surprise, losing some of her balance and falling into Santana giving her a face full of cleavage, her hands going to her shoulders to balance herself.

"Sorry." Santana said quickly removing her hands from Quinn, "The surprise sting and-"

"It's okay." Quinn said with a small laugh pulling back slightly, "We were both surprised."

Both girls fell into a comfortable silence while Quinn gently took care of Santana. Even though it was under unpleasant circumstances, they were both enjoying the closeness of each other. After a few minutes Quinn placed a Band-Aid over the cut above Santana's left eye and then gently cradled her face in her hands.

"How do you feel?"

"I just have a headache." Santana whispered the two locking eyes for a few seconds, before Quinn's gaze fell to Santana's lips.

"This already stopped bleeding." Quinn said her thumb brushing lightly along Santana's bottom lip, stopping just before the cut on the edge.

Santana let out a slow breath, her eyes fluttering shut due to Quinn's gentle touch. She knew she was done taking care of her and she just wished she could think of an excuse to keep Quinn closer for another few minutes.

"I'll go grab the Motrin." Quinn said, brushing some of Santana's hair out of her face. "And maybe a change of clothes, because you're not sleeping in my bed with blood all over you." She added as she twirled and walked out of the bathroom, which caused Santana's eyes to open with surprise. She thought for sure she was going to be on the couch, but it looked like she was going to get to be close to Quinn all night.

Quinn came back not long after finding Santana staring at herself in the mirror. "You had some clothes here from the last time we went out and you spent the night." She said setting the pile on the counter.

"Perfect." Santana softly said, chewing her bottom lip as she looked at the clothes and then to Quinn.

Quinn smirked, her eyebrow raised with curiosity, "Does Santana Lopez need help?"

Santana simply nodded, turning to face her with a smile, "Don't make fun, Q."

Quinn walked forward, gently grabbing the shirt off of the counter, "Can you lift your arms?"

"Just my one." Santana answered.

"Okay, I'll go slowly." Quinn quietly said, not really wanting to cover up the perfect body that Santana had, but she began to help her anyway. She successfully put her one arm through and then moved on to the next one, hesitating a moment, because she knew when she lifted this arm it was going to tug agonizingly on the injury present on her ribs.

Santana cautiously lifted her arm, but when it reached a certain point, she let out a sharp breath and shook her head. "I'll just sleep in my bra."

Quinn's face fell with concern, "You sure you don't want to go to the hospital? He smashed a beer bottle against your ribs."

"Thanks for reminding me." Santana sarcastically replied with a groan.

Quinn sighed, "Won't that be uncomfortable? Sleeping in your bra?"

"Well guess what, we forgot to take it off, so?" Santana said shrugging and pretty much letting Quinn know there was no other choice but that option, even though her head and one arm were already in the shirt.

Quinn bit her lip, the thought of helping Santana take off her bra made her swoon a little. She kicked herself for not thinking about it before trying to put the shirt on her. "So am I taking the shirt off?"

"Yeah." Santana nodded, deciding that she wasn't going to allow any more pain to consume her body, especially since the alcohol was starting to wear off.

Quinn simply complied pulling the shirt off of her and then grabbed the sweat pants, "We putting these on or?"

"Can you help me pull my jeans down?" Santana asked, wishing Quinn was helping her out of her jeans for a completely different reason.

Quinn's heart began to race as she watched Santana unbuckle her belt and push her jeans down a little. "Is this a trick to try and get me to undress you?" She teased, reaching and grabbing the waistband of Santana's jeans, gently tugging them down.

"You wish." Santana smirked, looking down and watching as Quinn pretty much slid her jeans down without Santana having to do any of the work and when Quinn smiled up at her, Santana felt her cheeks flush.

"I think _you_ wish." Quinn teased and then stood so Santana could kick out of the jeans. The two fell silent again as Quinn grabbed the sweatpants and then helped her pull them on. When the material reached Santana's hips, she rested her hands there, brushing her thumbs against her skin. "Good?"

Santana looked at her, not realizing how close she was and all she could do was nod.

"So let's go to bed." Quinn whispered locking eyes with Santana and letting out a slow breath.

"Mmhm." Santana muttered, wanting to lean in and press her lips to Quinn's. It felt like those were the signs Quinn was emitting to her anyway, but if she was wrong it would make for an awkward night. "Let's go." She finally said, taking a step back and over to the sink, so she could take some Motrin.

Quinn watched her, disappointed of course, she was definitely hoping for a kiss, but she eventually turned around and left, so she could go get ready for bed.

 **XXX**

Santana slowly crawled into the bed next to Quinn, letting out a whimper as she lay down. She was absolutely going to be in a lot of pain tomorrow.

"Goodnight." Quinn said reaching over to shut the light off and then relax into her side of the bed.

"Goodnight."

The two laid silently next to each other for a few minutes, neither one of them able to fall asleep, their feelings for each other running rapidly through their minds. Santana was beyond confused because she wasn't sure if Quinn was being extremely friendly towards her or if she was actually flirting. The last time something like that went down, Quinn claimed it was just a onetime experimental thing, but the past few months the blonde became extremely touchy feely and it was starting to drive her insane. Thoughts played in Quinn's mind too, but she definitely wasn't confused. Rachel could even see through her when it came to Santana, she just couldn't understand why Santana couldn't see it and why she hadn't made a move yet.

Finally wanting to put her thoughts to rest, Quinn rolled to her side facing Santana, her eyes wandering over the shape of her body, before finally speaking, "Santana?"

Santana titled her head in her direction, "Yeah?"

"Rachel was all over you tonight." Quinn blurted, not at all what she had wanted to say, but really the tiny brunette stepped over some boundaries, well in Quinn's opinion anyway.

Santana lightly laughed, "She was just concerned. One time when we lived together I had gotten the flu. She made so much soup. we had it for weeks."

Quinn just stared at Santana in the dark.

"It was fine we just kept it in the freezer."

"Her way of showing how concerned she was, was kind of weird." Quinn decided. "What was she even doing?" She asked, shifting closer to place her hand on Santana's stomach, "What was this?" She asked mimicking Rachel's actions from before by gliding her hand over Santana's stomach.

Santana whimpered, this time with delight and all she could do was shrug.

Quinn used her arm to lift herself up, shifting closer to Santana, "She didn't even a do a good job at examining you." She softly said, her fingers stopping just above the injury where the glass had torn into her skin.

Santana's eyes fluttered shut and she reached out wrapping her fingers around Quinn's wrist, letting out a slow breath, "Quinn..."

"Santana." Quinn whispered, moving so she was half leaning over her, searching for her reaction in the dark, pleasantly surprised when she felt a hand on her lower back holding her in place.

"Is this what you want?" Santana asked and before Quinn could question her she leaned up and pressed their lips together.

Quinn moaned into the kiss, definitely not hesitating in returning the action. She had wanted to feel Santana's lips on her on again for a very long time and she let Santana know just how much. "Finally." She whispered against her lips when they pulled away to take a breath.

"So I wasn't imagining it?" Santana asked breathlessly.

"No." Was all Quinn could say as she carefully shifted so she was hovering over Santana, her legs resting astride her waist. "Am I hurting you?"

Santana shook her head, placing her hand on the back of Quinn's neck and pulling her back down for another kiss. Quinn happily leaned down to savour more of Santana's delicious lips, resting her weight on her forearms which were placed on either side of Santana's head. Santana's hands burned a pleasant path along Quinn's sides, her fingers lightly scratching until they finally came to a rest on Quinn's hips, gently tugging on them so Quinn was resting her full weight on her, which only caused the kiss to intensify.

"Fuck, San." Quinn mumbled against her lips, her fingers tangling in Santana's dark tresses, holding her in place as she nipped her bottom lip and then sucked it into her mouth causing Santana to moan with want. Quinn spread her legs a little more, rocking her hips against Santana wanting all the friction she could get, stopping when Santana's hands froze and she let out a sharp unpleasant groan. Quinn stopped and pulled back, nothing but pain written all over Santana's face.

"I'm fine." Santana quickly said trying to hide her pain with a smile, doing her best to ignore the knife like feeling stabbing into her ribs after Quinn had started grinding. It was the hottest thing, she certainly didn't want it to stop, so she leaned up to try and capture Quinn's lips once again.

"No you're not." Quinn smirked, resting her forehead against Santana's, lifting herself up so she was perched over Santana instead of resting on her. She gave her one last kiss before she sat up, resting her weight on her thighs.

"Quinn." Santana whined, not wanting the moment to end, bringing her hands to rest on Quinn's legs.

"I know." Quinn replied, not wanting to stop either, but it just wasn't ideal when Santana was all roughed up. She could already see a bruise making itself known on her side.

"Like fuck."

Quinn lightly laughed, rolling off of her and laying next to her. "I wish we could fuck."

"We can." Santana said sitting up a little, but then laying back down when her whole body protested the movement. "Quinn."

Quinn smiled, reaching out to run the back of her fingers up Santana's bicep, letting out a slow breath, "I think when you're better... we should go on a date."

"A date?" Santana questioned looking up at her with curiosity, but she didn't wait for Quinn to continue and asked her question, just wanting to know, "Do you have actual feelings for me?"

Quinn was happy the room was still dark, because she could feel her cheeks turn red and it caused her to bow her head down.

Santana reached out, tugging on her hand, "Hey, I just don't want to play games." And then with a soft voice she confessed, "Because I have feelings for you and I want to know if we're on the same page, so I know what to do with these feelings."

A smile slowly crept on Quinn's face and she laid her head on the pillow next to Santana's, "I do have feelings for you."

Santana laced their fingers together, letting out a satisfied breath, "Let's go on a date then."

Quinn leaned over, pressing a quick kiss to her lips, "I would love that."

"Me too." Santana softly said, settling down into the mattress. Even though she was ready to have fun with Quinn minutes before, her body was finally ready to rest for the night.

Quinn reached out, tenderly running her fingers through Santana's hair. Sure she was disappointed they couldn't have sex right now, but at the same time she was kind of happy they didn't rush into things and for the time being they seemed to have figured out their feelings and were now planning a date. She smiled as she watched Santana's eyes fall shut, pulling the blanket up and around the both of them and soon she fell into her own slumber with happy thoughts of their upcoming date.

 **XXXX**

 **So I may add a second chapter of them going on a date.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing! forever grateful. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I keep forgetting to add that I of course don't own Glee.**

 **XXX**

Chapter 2

Santana woke up the next morning and slowly sat up letting out a long agonizing groan as she did. She trudged to the bathroom at what seemed like a snail's pace, scared to speed up her movements so as not to disturb her already sore body. Once she reached the bathroom, she brushed her teeth and when she was finished she finally actually looked at herself in the mirror.

"Ouch." She mumbled to herself and then turned a bit to the side to look at her ribs where a bruise was very present. She reached up and gently touched the tender area, quickly pulling back when pain accompanied the action.

"You're awake."

Santana looked at Quinn through the reflection in the mirror, greeting her with a weak smile.

Quinn walked forward, resting her hand on the small of Santana's back and giving her a once over, taking in the newly formed marks that had made themselves known during the night, like the faint black eye and the black and blue mess on her side, which made her full of concern. "Let's go to the clinic."

Santana sighed and then finally nodded.

"Yeah?" Quinn asked surprised the normally stubborn girl had given in so easily.

Santana turned to her and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist, resting her head on her shoulder and nuzzling into her neck, "Quinn?"

Quinn softly smirked, her arms circling Santana and holding her close, kind of caught off guard by the sudden affection, but loving it nonetheless, "Yeah, San?"

"This won't count as our date right?" Santana smiled.

"Definitely not." Quinn replied, "I already have something planned and I need you to recover so we can actually do it."

Santana lifted her head, her eyes bright with curiosity, "You already have the date planned?"

"Most of it." Quinn said, "I couldn't really sleep last night because I was worried about you, so I let my mind wander."

"You were worried about me?" Santana quietly questioned.

Quinn gave her a caring smile, sliding her hand up the back of her neck, her thumb gently brushing against her skin, "Of course you dork. I brought you home and took care of you didn't I?"

Santana sheepishly rolled her eyes. "I know. I just-"

"It's okay. You don't have to explain yourself." Quinn said leaning in to press a quick kiss to her lips. Sure they weren't official and hadn't even gone on their first date yet, but she wanted to reassure Santana that their feelings for each other were real.

"I'll go get you a button up shirt to wear so you don't have to lift your arm."Quinn said, "And then we'll go, okay?"

"Okay." Santana said smiling as she watched Quinn leave.

XXX

A few hours later, Santana and Quinn were in the elevator of Quinn's apartment building, heading back up to Quinn's place. The doctor that had treated Santana informed her that the results of the bar fight rewarded her with bruised ribs, the other injuries all minor and superficial. She was then sent home with pain meds and instructions to rest and ice the sore area as much as she could, Quinn deciding that it would be beneficial for Santana to spend another night at her place.

Quinn looked over to Santana, raising a questioning eyebrow when she discovered the devious grin on her face, "What?"

Santana slowly turned her head to face her and then whispered, "Nothing."

Quinn studied her for a quick second. She was in pain the entire time they had left. She was even groaning on the cab ride back to her apartment and now something seemed off. "San?"

Santana was about to confess to her, but the elevator dinged and she perked up, "That's us!"

Quinn watched as Santana wobbled through the elevator doors, swaying into the wall of the hallway and that's when it clicked. She quickly followed Santana, coming up next to her side. "Careful."

Santana leaned against the wall, giving Quinn a wink, "I feel great. Don't worry."

"How many did you take?" Quinn asked, pulling Santana's arm over her shoulders to help guide the drugged up girl down the hall.

"I took three." Santana said in a hushed voice, bringing her index finger up to her lips to make the shush sound.

"Santana." Quinn sighed, wanting to scold her, but also she probably would have done the same thing if she were in her shoes, so she just pulled her a little closer and safely led her back into her apartment. "You need to rest."

"With you?" Santana innocently asked.

Quinn gave her a small smile, "You want me to lay with you?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright, let's go to the bedroom." Quinn said, successfully steering the both of them through the apartment and into Quinn's bedroom.

Santana lay on the bed, opening her arms for Quinn to lay with her, not realizing in her drugged up haze how much of a bad idea that would be. The gesture sure did melt Quinn's heart though.

"Not a good idea." Quinn smiled gently pushing her arms down and then began to unbutton Santana's shirt.

"You won't cuddle with me, but you'll undress me?" Santana questioned.

"I'm undressing you, so I can place an ice pack on your ribs." Quinn said, "Doctors orders."

"We playin doctor?" Santana smiled.

Quinn just shook her head, before leaning over to press a kiss to her forehead, "I'll be right back." She informed her, getting up and heading to the kitchen. When she came back to the bedroom she paused just as she reached the bed, smiling at the gorgeous woman lying in front of her. Not surprisingly, Santana had passed out during those quick few minutes she was gone searching for an ice pack and now the blonde was left with an adorable sleeping beauty to care for. She carefully crawled on the bed, positioning herself next to Santana, holding her body up on her elbow and then cautiously she pressed the ice pack to the bruised ribs. She watched her sleep for a little while and when she was satisfied the ice pack had done its job for the time being she tossed it on her nightstand and then laid down next to Santana, wanting to snuggle in close, but she decided to lace their fingers together instead, so as not to hurt her any further. Her eyes drifted shut and a welcome feeling of happiness consumed her as she succumbed to sleep. If this was just the beginning of some kind of relationship between her and Santana, before they had even gone on a date, she couldn't wait to see what else awaited them in the future.

XXX

Santana stood in front of her full length mirror judging the entire outfit she had on. Quinn told her to dress casual and Santana could pull off causal, but tonight every piece of clothing she had tried on didn't seem to look good enough for her. Unfortunately though just as she was about to rummage through her closet for the fourth time, her phone went off and Quinn had sent her a message that she was only five minutes away.

Santana sighed and nodded, finding the confidence she always wore, and with a fierce look into the mirror, she said, "Whatever I always look hot."

She grabbed her keys and wallet and then headed downstairs to meet Quinn. When she saw Quinn she was surprised to see the blonde wearing a sundress and it made her second guess herself wondering if she had misheard Quinn when they were discussing appropriate date attire.

"Hey." Santana smiled, pulling her into a hug, "You look great, but you said no dresses?"

"I know." Quinn said, pressing a kiss to her cheek, "I had different plans, but I started thinking they were a bad idea because of your injury."

"You don't have to worry about me." Santana shrugged, "We can do whatever."

Quinn slid her hand down Santana's arm and then laced their fingers together, "I was going to take you paintballing."

"Seriously?" Santana questioned with a surprised happy tone. "That would have been a badass first date!"

Quinn smiled with a nod, tugging her along the sidewalk to walk the streets of New York. She was going to hail a cab, but decided it would be more fun to walk, instead of being stuck in traffic, "I know, but I didn't want to wait any longer, so I planned something else."

"We're saving that idea for our next date then." Santana said falling into step with her.

Quinn happily squeezed Santana's hand at the thought of going on a second date with her, tugging her a bit closer.

XXX

After they ate dinner, both of them full and satisfied, Quinn led them to their next destination.

"Nice one, Q." Santana smiled nodding with approval as she looked at the screen set up, and the people spreading blankets out on the grass, indicating that they were about to watch an outdoor movie.

Quinn let out a content breath and nodded, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Santana said, "Better than being in a movie theatre, which I don't oppose, but out here we can lay a blanket out wherever we want, avoiding seat kickers and people who chew their popcorn so loudly, God himself can hear them."

"I'm glad you approve." Quinn smirked, walking over to buy a brand new blanket from a stand, and returning to Santana so the two could find a place. "I'm not sure what movie is playing. I found it online and looked up the address. I thought it could be a surprise for the both of us."

"Will we even be watching the movie?" Santana said with a sly smile, giving Quinn a wink as they spread out the blanket.

Quinn lightly laughed, kicking her shoes off and sinking down onto the blanket, "Real smooth, San."

"You forget who you're out with." Santana said sitting down next to her.

"I'm well aware and I'm actually a little disappointed you haven't really tried to make a move yet." Quinn playfully said giving her a small nudge.

Santana bit her bottom lip looking over at her, her face serious, "You make me nervous."

Quinn's face softened, reaching up to cup her cheek, "San."

Santana just shrugged, leaning her forehead against Quinn's, letting out a slow breath, reaching up to place her hand over the one resting on her face, brushing her thumb gently over her wrist. Quinn's heart skipped a beat and without wasting another second she leaned in, delivering Santana a slow drawn out kiss.

When they pulled back, Santana had a sly smile on her lips, "Was that a smooth move?" she whispered.

Quinn gasped and shoved her teasingly, "You bitch."

Santana laughed, leaning in again for another kiss, "You do make me nervous for real though." She confessed, but she stayed close and kissed her again. "In a good way."

"I know, I swear I was going to vomit butterflies on my way to your apartment today." Quinn admitted

"Oh, how romantic." Santana joked, pulling back when the screen began playing a preview.

They both shifted closer and leaned back on their hands. Their focus not entirely on the screen, until the name of the movie popped up.

"Oh great, it's a horror movie." Quinn sighed.

"We can leave if you want." Santana said.

Quinn shook her head, "No way, I paid for a blanket we're staying."

"Alright." Santana smirked, "It's not that scary anyway. An oldie but a goodie."

A little bit into the movie, Quinn closed her eyes and turned her head, resting it against Santana's shoulder. "Who runs around with a chainsaw?"

Santana smirked, turning her head as well, "Coach Sylvester"

Quinn grinned, muffling a laugh in Santana's shoulder.

Santana wrapped an arm around her, "Come closer, I'm scared too." She lied.

"No you're not." Quinn smirked, but she gladly shifted closer and didn't hesitate to lean into Santana so they could share another kiss. Pulling back she looked around, taking notice that other couples had the same idea, no one was really watching the movie at all it was merely background noise. Smiling, she laid down on her back, tugging Santana down with her.

Santana leaned on her side, her hand resting on Quinn's stomach. She slowly lowered herself down, connecting their lips once again, deciding this was the best first date she had ever been on. Her hair dangled passed her shoulders, curtaining around their faces, while her hand slowly slipped up Quinn's ribs, letting out an appreciated moan when Quinn slyly added some tongue to the kiss. Santana pulled away after a few minutes, but her lips were quickly attached to the skin of Quinn's neck, sucking and nipping, the hand tangling in the hair at the back of her neck only encouraging her to continue.

"No, marks." Quinn breathed out, her eyes fluttering shut and her head titling to the side, listening as Santana hummed a response, it vibrating through her neck.

Santana opened her eyes to see what path her lips were currently on, her focus locking on the swell of Quinn's breasts. She slowed her kisses down, and ventured lower wondering just how far Quinn would let her go while they were at an outdoor movie. She swirled her tongue to the crack of Quinn's cleavage, feeling the fingers in her hair tighten. She stopped, looking up at Quinn, the blonde pulling her back up so they were face to face.

"We're outside." Quinn whispered, although eager, she definitely wasn't about to get that adventurous in public.

"Sorry." Santana smiled, pressing a quick kiss to her lips, pulling back when she felt a drop of rain hit her arm. She looked up at the sky and then back to Quinn, "Any chance you checked the weather before we came out here?"

Quinn's eyebrows creased with confusion as she shook her head, flinching when a bolt of lightning lit up the sky.

"We should go." Santana said a loud crack of thunder following her voice and not long after the sky responded by pouring water all over them.

The two of them both jumped up, grabbing the blanket and using it as a makeshift shield against the rain. They ran towards the sidewalk, Santana observing the area, "Let's ditch the blanket." She said, it only slowing them down. She saw one free taxi and she wanted to be the first out of all the other movie goers to claim it.

Quinn looked over at her with surprise, not wanting to lose the protection since she was only in a dress.

"Just trust me." Santana said dropping her side of the blanket and grabbing Quinn's hand, leaving her no choice but to let the fabric drop to the ground. She pulled the other girl with her, speeding up and weaving around a few benches and lastly a tree, making it to the sidewalk, lunging forward and successfully placing a hand on the door handle of the yellow vehicle. She opened the door ushering Quinn inside first and then slid in next to her. She looked over, watching as Quinn shivered, "Sorry, I wanted to get to the cab first." She said, shifting closer and wrapping an arm around her.

Quinn looked out the window, seeing people huddled under coats and blankets, still stuck in the cold rain, while she and Santana were warm in a cab, escaping the surprise thunderstorm.

"I'd rather be in here." Quinn said giving the cab driver an address and then huddling into Santana.

"Me too." Santana said, running a hand up and down Quinn's arm to try and create any kind of warmth.

It wasn't long after before the cab dropped Quinn and Santana off in front of Quinn's apartment building, the two rushing inside. As soon as they walked into the apartment, they didn't take long in stripping down to their bra and underwear, Quinn turning to Santana to find the girl prowling towards her with fire in her eyes.

"Okay, wait." Quinn said holding a hand up to stop Santana from walking any closer, "We need to talk about some things first."

Santana's face completely fell, her shoulders slumping with disappointment. Just a half hour before she was ready to hit second base and now Quinn didn't even want her near her.

"It's not bad."Quinn smiled, "Well I don't think you'll like the idea, but I think it'll be for the better."

"An idea?" Santana questioned, "That's never for the better, unless it's an invention that'll make us millions."

Quinn rolled her eyes and shook her head, grabbing Santana's wet clothes and bringing them to the closet area where a stackable washer and dryer were hidden. She shoved the wet clothes in the dryer and then hung up her dress.

"Let's put on some dry clothes and then talk." Quinn said, using her index finger to get Santana to follow her into the bedroom.

Not long after they were both in the living room sitting on the ground in front of Quinn's gas fireplace. There was a pint of ice cream in between them, the two scooping spoonfuls and indulging in the chocolaty treat.

"So what's your lame idea?" Santana asked.

Quinn smirked and playfully wacked her arm, "How do you know it's lame."

Santana titled her head to the side, giving her a knowing look, "It's going to be a no sex rule, because we're only dating, hence the correct usage of the word, _lame_."

"Well yeah." Quinn sighed, digging her spoon into the ice cream, letting it stay there, wanting to explain herself. "San, I feel like we're in such a good place right now and I know we already had sex before, but this is different." She quietly said, "It feels real and I don't want to rush into things. My high school love life wasn't exactly the greatest..." She trailed, looking anywhere else but at Santana, finding the storm outside much more interesting than how Santana was responding to her explanation, "Even University wasn't all rainbows and sunshine. But now I'm here with you... and..." She shrugged, not knowing how to word her feelings, especially since they were strong ones towards Santana.

Santana reached out, taking Quinn's hand and tugging on it, "And?" she tried, "Quinn look at me."

Quinn let out a shaky breath, but she finally turned to look at Santana, "You make me feel at home." She quietly said, "And I'm scared if we rush things, we'll somehow ruin it."

"Like I'll get you pregnant and Rachel's mom will have to adopt the baby." Santana teased, causing Quinn to laugh and visibly relax.

Quinn looked down at their intertwined hands, smiling at the sight, "I want to do the dates and I know we already know each other because we've known each other for forever, but I want to get to know you more and build our relationship up before we jump headfirst."

"That sounds fair." Santana softly said, brushing her thumb over the top of Quinn's hand.

"And..." Quinn trailed, chewing on her bottom lip for a few seconds before speaking, not sure how the next part was going to sound, but finally she just said it, "You can't date other people while we figure stuff out."

"Well duh, I hope you know that rule goes for the both of us."

"Of course, I just want to establish some things so we're both on the same page." Quinn smiled.

"So, what _can_ we do?" Santana asked. "I mean, we're sitting in front of a fire, while there's a storm. This scenario is screaming romance."

Quinn smiled, grabbing the ice cream so she could put it back in the freezer. On her way back, she grabbed a pillow from the couch, and walked back over to Santana, laying down and tugging Santana to lay with her. "We can still make out, plus a little more."

"I predict a lot of dry humping in our future." Santana smiled.

Quinn lightly laughed, shoving at her shoulder, but just as quickly she brought her back. "You should spend the night."

"Whoa, Q, no wonder you got pregnant in high school. You're already breaking the rules seconds after we set them." Santana teased.

"Shut up, San." Quinn smirked, "You want to go out in that storm and get chased by some scary ass guy with a chainsaw or stay with me?"

Santana smiled, resting her hand on the dip of Quinn's stomach, "Okay, I'll stay. We're allowed to cuddle though, right?"

This time Quinn took the opportunity to tease Santana, "Oh big badass from Lima Heights enjoys cuddling?"

"I likes to get my cuddles on."

Quinn smiled, leaning forward and pushing her on her back, resting her head on Santana's shoulder, her arm resting across her stomach, the two falling into a comfortable silence.

"So date two, I'll bring the U-Haul." Santana joked.

"I'm dating a comedian." Quinn lightly laughed.

"I am hilarious." Santana smiled, her fingers running through Quinn's hair, the quiet of the room relaxing the both of them, Quinn struggling to keep her eyes open.

"I'm going to fall asleep."

Santana pressed a kiss to the top of her head and pulled her a bit closer, "So fall asleep."

"I want to stay up with you a little longer." Quinn sleepily said.

"Q, we'll have plenty of time to do stuff like that. This is just the beginning." Santana promised.

"You're right." Quinn mumbled, "This is just the beginning, a happy new chapter for the both of us."

Santana smirked, letting her eyes fall shut as well. She felt right with Quinn and she had high hopes that this would turn into a very good and happy thing.

The End

 **XXX**

 **As always, thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**

 **Also if you have any Quinntana or Pezberry fluff idea's you'd like to read about. I wouldn't mind trying to write them out. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I had some requests for another chapter. Here it is. I hope you like it!**

 **XXX**

Chapter 3

Santana wasn't sure what sound came from Rachel's mouth, but she concluded that it was one of excitement as she clapped her hands and ran towards Quinn, pulling the blonde into a tight embrace.

"I want to know all the details of how this started!" Rachel gushed, pulling back and grabbing Quinn's hand, leading her over to the couch.

"Hey, where's my hug?" Santana pouted, watching as the two abandoned her in the foyer of Rachel's apartment, "I'm the other half of this whole thing."

Rachel paused midsentence. Quinn letting out a small breath of relief as soon as Rachel had stopped talking, it was cute she was excited for them, but she could barely keep up with what she was rambling about and needed a moment to catch up.

"Sorry, Santana." Rachel smiled walking over and pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you." Santana said, wrapping her arms around her, "I'm the one that wooed her." She teased, sending Quinn a wink.

"I'm sure." Rachel smirked, pulling back, "Drinks are in the fridge." She said pointing to the kitchen and then eagerly went back to Quinn.

"I should have stayed home." Santana sighed with a roll of her eyes, heading to the kitchen to search for any kind of alcohol, mentally thanking Jesse when she found beer. When she walked into the living room area the two of them stopped talking and both looked up at her. "Should I go?" she asked, twisting the top off of her beer and throwing the cap on the coffee table, taking a long drink.

"I apologize, Santana." Rachel said with a warm smile, "I've just been rooting for you two to start something. Quinn was always so vague and now that you guys are dating, I want to know everything!"

Before Santana could start speaking a blur ran by her and took the free spot next to Quinn, "I want to know everything too!" Kurt smiled causing Santana to squint at him. She didn't even hear anyone else enter the apartment.

"Hold up!" Santana said, snapping her fingers to get all of their attentions, "Why doesn't nobody want to ask me anything!? I'm the other half of us!" She reminded them.

"Oh, we thought you knew." Kurt began, clasping his hands together, "We like Quinn better."

Santana took a stepped forward and Rachel and Kurt visibly flinched, while Quinn just sat in between them a little overwhelmed by the attention she was getting.

"I'm kidding!" Kurt laughed, "Rachel and I were there through Quinn's drunken chatty confessions about how cute your butt is and your pearly white beautiful smile. We figure now that she can freely speak about you, we'll actually get _good_ details."

Quinn blushed, sinking into the couch to try and hide.

"But we lived together." Santana pouted, wanting a close friend to gush to about Quinn. She could see why they gravitated towards Quinn, her and Rachel always had a small friendship in the later years of high school, but she thought she'd at least get Kurt.

Blaine walked into the room not long after, coming to stand next to Santana, "We can go to the bar down the street." He suggested.

"Ha!" Santana smiled, "I have Blaine!" she triumphantly said, grabbing his forearm and dragging him towards the door, "Come on best friend, let's go to the bar and gossip about how our friends make us feel left out."

"I guess Santana is my best friend now." Blaine shrugged, waving to the other three.

Just as Santana reached the door, she stopped and spun around, rushing back over to Quinn, "Text me before you leave, I want to walk you home after." She said pressing a kiss to her cheek and then getting up and leaving with Blaine.

When the door clicked shut, Kurt and Rachel turned back to Quinn, "So?"

"You guys are ridiculous." She joked, but she let out a slow breath and grinned and sat back, getting comfortable as she answered any questions they had about how her and Santana started dating and the first date they went on.

Over at the bar, Blaine and Santana were seated at a table, the two surprisingly enjoying each other's company. Blaine was shockingly thrilled it had worked out this way, because sometimes it was nice to do things without Kurt, but he didn't have too many other friends in the city and right now Santana and he found they had a lot in common.

"She planned everything." Santana smirked, grabbing the pitcher of beer and pouring herself another drink, "I mean it started raining, but it was still fun." She said, "Until she made the no sex rule."

Blaine nearly spit up his mouthful of beer, taking a moment to swallow, before lightly laughing, "Are you going to be able to handle that?"

Santana smiled and nodded, "For Quinn, yeah."

"Hey..."

Blaine and Santana pulled their focus from each other and looked up at the newcomer standing in front of them.

Jesse sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest, "They sent me here."

"Typical." Santana scoffed, kicking out a chair so Jesse could join them.

"I have a feeling we're going to be here a lot." Blaine smirked.

XXX

After their gab session, Kurt, Rachel and Quinn met up with the others at the bar, finding them and walking over to the table, Kurt and Rachel taking the last empty chairs next to Jesse and Blaine, while Quinn didn't have a chair, so she opted to sit in Santana's lap, causing Rachel to beam at the sight.

Santana wrapped an arm around Quinn, greeting Rachel and Kurt with a smile, "Have fun talking about me?"

"Oh so much." Kurt winked.

Rachel suddenly gasped, her eyes going wide with an idea, informing Santana that now was a good time to tune her out. She grabbed her drink and looked around, her eyes doing a great job at keeping her mind occupied when she noticed the top Quinn was wearing. Just as the words "Triple date" Left Rachel's mouth, Santana's entire attention went to Quinn's cleavage. She slyly titled her head, helping herself to a glimpse, thinking of all the ways she could get to second base with Quinn, since the blonde was being strict with her no sex rule. It was going to be a challenge, but one she was willing to conquer.

"Santana!"

Santana jolted, feeling a hand wrap around her chin, pulling her head up so she was making eye contact with an amused Quinn.

"Yes or no?" Quinn questioned, knowing very well Santana had not been listening.

Santana cleared her throat, looking around at her friends who were apparently waiting for an answer. She kind of hoped it was about ordering food, because she skipped breakfast and now she was starving, so she took a gamble and replied, "Yeah sure."

"Great! I'm free this Saturday." Rachel said turning to the other's to confirm if that was a good day for everyone.

"Wait, we're not getting food?" Santana asked, entirely confused.

Quinn leaned her head against Santana's, lightly laughing, "That's what you get for ogling my goodies."

"What did I just agree to?" Santana asked, her face falling.

"We're going to go paintballing." Quinn smiled, pressing a kiss to her temple, "All six of us."

XXX

"So after a lot of preparation I came to the conclusion that it would be fun if we split up into two teams." Rachel said, the six of them all gathered in Quinn's apartment, "Significant others VS significant others."

"Whoa, who made you in charge of the triple date rules?" Santana asked, holding her hand up, "Although I know you secretly wish you were on a date with me, Berry. I'm here to enjoy my time with Quinn."

Rachel blushed and cleared her throat. It was just like Santana to disagree with her, much like their days in the choir room, "I just thought it'd be enjoyable to be on teams that weren't so obvious."

"Time out." Quinn said, sensing that Santana was beyond annoyed. She had verbally made it clear that she didn't want any part of this triple date before everyone arrived and Quinn had kind of wished she politely declined as well, especially since Santana and she were just starting out. She walked over, gently grabbing Santana's wrist and tugging her towards the bedroom, "Excuse us."

Santana leaned up against the wall and sighed, crossing her arms over her chest, "I know I'm being really unattractive and petty, but..." She rolled her eyes and then whispered, "I just wanted it to be you and me."

"Petty? I can understand why you're annoyed. Unattractive? Hell no." Quinn said walking closer to her and reaching out to unfold her arms, "It's my fault, I shouldn't have agreed to the triple date. I thought it would have been fun, but the more I thought about it, this is our second date, it should have just been us." she quietly said, "Rachel's just really excited for us and we can't really back out now." she said taking both of Santana's hand and sliding them up her own shirt, "So just make it through this and when we get back..." she trailed with a low seductive voice, guiding Santana's hands higher, "I'll let you get to second base." She smiled, finally placing tan hands over her bra and then leaned in to capture Santana's lips.

Santana pulled away from the kiss with a shaky breath, her eyes still shut, her hands squeezing, "I can use more than just my hands, yeah?"

Quinn leaned in, her lips pressed against Santana's ear, "With the way you kiss, definitely."

"Fuck, Quinn." Santana whimpered, allowing herself to enjoy the closeness for a few more seconds, before pushing off the wall, "Okay let's get this triple date over with." she grinned, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of Quinn's mouth, before heading back out to where everyone was waiting, "Okay, so divide the teams, Rachel."

Kurt nodded with a smile, nudging Rachel in the ribs, "Quinn, Quinn is going to be good for Santana."

XXX

"Okay, last man standing is the winner." Santana said, as she stood holding her gun full of orange paintballs, Blaine and Jesse standing next to her.

Rachel nervously chewed her bottom lip, watching as Santana checked over her gun, wondering if she made a mistake in choosing her as an opponent, dodge ball flashbacks flooding her mind. "Just one hit right?"

Santana smiled, but didn't answer letting her simmer with worry.

"Santana." Rachel whined, "Play fair."

"One paint splatter and you're out." Santana confirmed, walking over to Quinn, admiring the paintball attire she had on. "Camo looks good on you, Q."

Quinn gave her an appreciative smile, "It suits you as well." She said leaning in for a quick kiss, "Good luck."

"Okay you two, enough kissing the opposite team. We're against each other." Kurt teased.

"Good luck, babe." Santana said nonchalantly as she turned around to head back to Blaine and Jesse, not before turning around to face Rachel, "I'm coming for you, Berry." She winked, pulling her goggles down and soon the three of them were out of sight and on the other side of the course.

"Did you hear that?" Rachel asked her voice dripping with fret.

Quinn's hand went over her chest and she shared a pleased look with Kurt, "Yeah, she called me babe."

"She's going to shoot me!" Rachel exclaimed.

Kurt looped arms with her, the three heading for their base, "That _is_ the point of the game."

XXX

"Okay listen up, boys." Santana firmly said, "I want to win this. _Fast_. Quinn promised me something good when we're done here and I'm eager to get home." She stated and Blaine and Jesse shared a small look, "Jesse you go for Kurt, Blaine you go for Quinn, they won't be expecting that."

"And you?" Blaine asked,

"This was Rachel's idea..." Santana quietly said with a mischievous grin, "The brunette is mine."

"Don't hurt her." Jesse pleaded, "She just wanted to try something new and have some fun."

"And I really wanted to spend some alone time with Quinn." Santana said, taking a practice shot over Jesse's shoulder, causing both men to jump with surprise. "Ready?"

Blaine shrugged and nodded, looking over to Jesse and with confidence said, "At least we're on the winning team."

"That's the spirit." Santana smirked and turned to head out.

"I hope this doesn't mess up my hair." Blaine muttered as he pulled his goggles down and exited the wooden hideout they were in.

On the other side of the course, Rachel paced back and forth, while Quinn and Kurt watched.

"This was a bad idea."

"San won't hurt you, she'll just splatter paint on you and you'll be out." Quinn said, "I mean she'll be doing it with a gun...but it's just paint."

"You're over thinking it, it's just for fun." Kurt reassured, "Now let's go before they figure out good ambushing spots."

Rachel sighed, but nodded. She did want to try something new, especially with her friends. She lived for spending time with them, but perhaps she should have waited until Quinn and Santana had gone on a few more dates first, before she rushed them into a triple date.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Rachel said, "What's our plan?"

Quinn headed to the door, "Don't get shot!" She smiled and then opened it and ran outside, Kurt quickly following right behind.

Rachel slowly stepped forward and let out a slow breath, "It's just a game." She whispered and finally she gathered all her courage and took a step onto the battlefield.

XXX

Jesse slowly crept around the woods, peeking around every tree, crouching behind every bush. When he didn't spot anyone for a while, he dropped his guard, his gun swinging by his side, not knowing that Kurt was close by.

"Not very stealthy." Kurt smirked, popping out from behind a tree his gun pointing in Jesse's direction.

"Oh, sly." Jesse nodded looking down as Kurt didn't waste any time in pulling the trigger, the yellow paint splattering all over his chest.

Kurt smiled, happy he actually eliminated someone, but before he could celebrate a rapid round of paintballs flew by him and he quickly jumped behind some bushes. Peeking over the bush, he gasped when he saw it was his boyfriend shooting at him.

"I don't think so." Kurt mumbled, waiting a beat, watching as Blaine ran from tree to tree and when he was close enough and in the open, Kurt jumped up and took a shot, successfully hitting Blaine's bicep. "I eliminated _two_ people!"

Blaine sighed, dropping his gun to his side, "Well played, Kurt."

Kurt smiled, "Maybe we'll actually have a chance against Santana!" and with that he patted Blaine on the shoulder and ran off.

XXX

Rachel was resting against a tree still taking deep and slow breaths, every single noise startling her. She kept telling herself it was just a game, but in her overdramatic mind, Santana was out for murder.

"I see you." Santana taunted from her perch up on higher ground, shaking her head with a laugh as she watched Rachel clutch the gun to her chest.

"Just get it over with, Santana." Rachel called out.

"Aw, come on Rach, at least make it a little bit of a challenge."

Rachel focused on Santana's voice and when she figured out where it was coming from, she lifted her gun and began to shoot in the direction, paint splattering on all the trees and rocks, not one coming close to Santana.

"You look sexy with a gun." Santana smiled, jumping down from where she was when Rachel had finished her trigger happy rampage.

Rachel took another shot at Santana, the ball flying over her shoulder.

Santana nodded with approval, finally picking up her gun and aiming it at her.

"Make it quick!" Rachel pleaded.

Santana rolled her eyes, "So dramatic." She snickered, pulling the trigger and hitting Rachel in the stomach.

Rachel dropped her gun, her hands quickly going over the wet paint that was sprayed all over her, "Ow."

"I forgot to warn you, you'll probably have a small bruise tomorrow." Santana said, flashing Rachel with a quick smile and just like that her torture towards Rachel was over and she broke out into a run to find Kurt and Quinn.

XXX

Quinn's pace was slow. her body crouched as she moved through the course. Santana was the only one left on her team. All Kurt and Quinn had to do was shoot her and they'd win. She stopped when she heard some rustling around a bush, deciding to play it smart and hide behind an empty garbage can, but just as she was about to lift her head up to take a glance, she felt a presence behind her.

"This is too easy." Santana sighed, aiming her gun to Quinn's back, causing the blonde to quickly twist around and face her before Santana pulled the trigger.

"San wait." Quinn smiled her hands going up in defence, quickly walking towards her and wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Hey?" Santana questioned suspiciously, wrapping one arm around her.

Quinn pressed her lips to Santana's, tugging her towards a nearby shed, feeling behind until her hands felt wood and she spun them around, pressing Santana up against the wall.

"Hey." Santana smiled against her lips. "We're the only two left." She whispered.

Quinn pulled back, licking her lips, "Kurt is-"

Santana lifted her gun, firing a shot without even taking her eyes off of Quinn, smiling when she heard Kurt let out a frustrated huff.

"How did you even see me?" He asked looking down at the splash of orange on his vest.

"I see all."

Quinn smirked, pressing into Santana, "That was really impressive." She husked, nipping at her bottom lip.

"How impressive?" Santana whispered, her breath catching in her throat.

Quinn leaned back in pulling Santana back into a drawn out kiss, letting her take control of it, as her free hand slid down her lower back, coming to rest on Santana's ass, gladly helping herself to a handful of it, something she had been fantasizing about for quite some time.

Santana moaned, her arms wrapping around Quinn to pull her closer, "So that's what you ogle?" She teased.

"All the time." Quinn confessed continuing with the heated make out session. They carried on for a good few minutes and when the time felt right, Quinn held her gun up the best she could and pulled the trigger, yellow paint splattering against Santana's thigh.

"You clever bitch." Santana smirked, disappointed, but just as impressed with the method Quinn had used to win the game.

"You're too easy." Quinn taunted, wiping some smeared lipstick from the corner of Santana's mouth, before pulling away. "We win!"

"Whatever." Santana mumbled, "That means we get to go home right?"

"I think they want to go out for dinner after this." Quinn lightly laughed, grabbing Santana's hand and pulling her along so they could find the others and declare the winning team.

"You're a huge tease today." Santana joked as she looked down at the thigh that was shot. She intertwined her fingers with Quinn's, squeezing her hand with delight when a thought popped in her head, "Hey...foreshadowing." she smiled nodding down to her thigh and the wet paint spot.

Quinn shook her head with confusion, not catching on.

Santana grinned, deciding to channel the board game Clue as her way of announcing her dirty thought bubble, "Quinn Fabray, in the living room, grinding Santana's thigh."

Quinn lightly laughed, lowering her head to hide a blush, and with a sarcastic reply said, "Oh you're so dreamy, San."

Santana simply gave her a bright pearly white smile.

As they walked into the clearing and off of the playing field, they came face to face with four curious faces.

"We won!" Kurt shouted when he spotted the paint on Santana's thigh and Quinn was clean, he and Rachel quickly jumping forward to wrap Quinn in a hug.

Santana shrugged in Jesse and Blaine's direction, "She plays dirty."

"Shall we go eat?" Rachel asked, pulling away with a bright smile.

Santana cleared her throat, awkwardly reaching out and taking Rachel's hand, "Can I speak to you for a second?" She asked, pulling her away from the others, "Alone."

"Sure." Rachel confusingly answered, allowing Santana to take her away. "What's wrong, Santana?"

Santana sighed pulling them to a stop, "I don't want to hurt your little munchkin sized feelings..." She trailed, watching Rachel's little doe eyes fall with concern, "But listen, I wants alone time with Quinn and I can't gets it with four other people around."

Finally, Rachel smirked, "You know, it's tremendously insulting to the English language when you speak like that."

"Rachel!"

"Okay!" Rachel said and she couldn't help but hug Santana, "I'll trim this down to a double date and set you and Quinn free."

"Thank you." Santana mumbled, pulling out of the embrace, but holding Rachel in place before the shorter girl could walk away, "So, how am I doing?" she asked referring to how things were going between she and Quinn.

Rachel smiled and reached out, brushing some dirt off of Santana's shoulder, "You're doing wonderful. I don't know why this didn't happen sooner." She answered as she looped her arm through Santana's and directed them back to their friends.

XXX

After saying bye to the others, Santana and Quinn decided to stay at the paintball place.

"See what happens when you're polite?" Quinn teased, looking over at her with a smirk, "You get positive results." She said, commenting on how she asked Rachel to cancel the rest of the triple date.

"Lesson _not_ learned." Santana joked, bringing Quinn to another part of the paintball place they were at, "I want to do one last thing. I think it'll be fun." She said coming to a stop and nodding to the open field in front of them. It was about the size of a soccer field and the only protection where wooden walls and empty tin trash cans. She smiled when she watched a group of friends race out and grab what looked to be water balloons, but instead of water inside of them, they were filled with paint. She looked over at Quinn to see her reaction, satisfied when the blonde smiled and nodded with excitement.

"Let's do it." She said, pulling her hair up into a messy bun that rested on the top of her head.

Santana took a moment to admire her. They had rented camo outfits for the day, such simple clothing, but it looked _so_ good on Quinn.

"What?" Quinn asked, catching Santana looking at her.

Santana smiled and shook her head, pulling her hair into the same hairdo as Quinn's.

Once the current game ended, Santana and Quinn entered the battlefield and soon they were chasing and throwing paint bombs at each other.

"Okay, okay! Santana!" Quinn laughed, ducking behind a wooden wall to hide, but Santana crept around it and sprang forward, but Quinn surprised her with a balloon, getting her right in the ribs, causing Santana's face to fill with agony.

"Oh shit, San!" Quinn was quickly by her side, "Sorry, are you okay? I'm so sorry."

Santana leaned back against the wall letting out a slow breath. A few seconds later she turned to Quinn and smiled, "Gotcha!" She said popping a paint balloon over Quinn's head.

Quinn gasped, her hands brushing the liquid off of her forehead, "Bitch."

"Remember how you won the paintball game, Q?"

Quinn smirked and nodded, "One of my proudest moments." She replied, reaching out and grabbing Santana's collar, "And I'll add this moment to the list too." She said, grabbing a hidden balloon from behind her, mimicking Santana's move and breaking it over her head.

It was Santana's turn to gasp, brushing the paint from her face, before pushing forward and knocking Quinn onto her back, "Always one step ahead hey, Q?" She smiled down at her, resting her weight on her forearms.

Quinn reached up, smearing the paint around on Santana's neck, mixing the colors together, "Always." She whispered, finally pulling her down for a messy kiss.

"Want to get out of here?" Santana quietly asked, their lips still pleasantly close and all Quinn did was nod a yes. Santana pressed one last kiss to her lips and then pulled back, helping Quinn up with her. They headed to the change rooms and cleaned up the best they could, before heading back to Quinn's apartment.

"We should probably shower." Quinn mumbled against Santana's lips, her fingers wrapping around Santana's shirt to help keep balance as Santana gently pushed her against the wall.

"Together?" Santana breathlessly asked, pressing a thigh in between Quinn's legs.

Quinn dug her fingernails into Santana's skin, moaning due to the sudden and welcomed contact. Santana slid her lips down Quinn's jaw and to her neck, nipping before attaching her lips to the soft skin. Her hands roamed to Quinn's ass and without warning she grasped and lifted Quinn up so her legs were wrapped around her waist, Quinn's arms quickly wrapping around Santana's neck.

"What?" Quinn asked surprised Santana could even lift her in such a way, deciding it was the hottest thing, causing her to turn her head to reward Santana with a tongue filled fervent kiss.

Santana used the wall as leverage so she could take pleasure in the kiss for a few long amazing minutes. When she pulled away she took a few seconds to catch her breath, finally pulling from the wall to head to the bathroom, titling her head to the side to allow Quinn's lips to roam free. She successfully made it a few steps, before swaying into the doorframe of the bathroom when Quinn delightfully bit down, her lips wrapping around her sink and sucking, causing a moan to escape her mouth. A dizzy spell washed over her due to the pleasure coursing through her body, but thankfully she only had one more step to take and she did it quickly, stumbling forward, and finally resting Quinn on the bathroom sink.

"Fuck, you're so hot." Santana growled, her hands going straight for Quinn's belt.

Quinn smiled, wrapping her legs around Santana's waist a little tighter, keeping her close. She definitely wanted to put a stop to this soon before things went too far, but Santana was intoxicating and her body was giving in to all of her.

Santana was so into the moment, she skipped right to Quinn's belt and undid it, the button and the zipper of her jeans the next to be opened.

"San..."

Santana brought her lips back to Quinn's, while her fingers hooked around the belt loops and she began to pull her jeans off.

"Santana!"

Santana froze her breathing heavy, realizing her hasty mistake. She never had to go slow with anyone. This rule was going to be the death of her. She dropped her head to Quinn's shoulder, hiding her face in her neck.

"Sorry." Quinn quietly said, running her fingers through Santana's hair.

Santana swallowed hard, taking a few moments to calm down before pulling away. "How do you have the willpower?"

Quinn gave her an apologetic look, "Trust me it's extremely hard to deny it." She quietly began, "But I also think it'll be worth it for us."

Santana nodded, clearing her throat, "I should probably shower at home."

"Santana?" Quinn disappointedly said, jumping off the counter, pulling her pants back up and stepping forward, "Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad. I respect this rule, for us." Santana said and then smiled to let Quinn know she was fine, "But if I were a dude, there would definitely be a hard protrusion trying to poke its way out of my pants right now."

Quinn lightly laughed, playfully shoving her. "How flattering."

"I need a cold shower." Santana said, "I had fun today." She said backing up towards the door, "I'll call you later?"

"Leaving without a kiss?" Quinn asked.

"I need to learn self-control." Santana smirked.

Quinn gave her a meaningful look and nodded, "Okay, call me later."

"Bye, Q." Santana winked, blowing her a kiss instead.

"Bye, San." Quinn replied, sad to see her go, but she kept reminding herself it was to better their relationship.

XXX

 **So...I'm not just going to end it like this. So stay tuned! haha :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Quinn arrived at Santana's apartment a few days later, not even getting a hug or a kiss due to Santana quickly covering her eyes as soon as she opened the door.

"San?"

"Trust me." Santana said, kicking the door shut with her foot, "It's a fun surprise."

Quinn sighed, but went along with it, allowing Santana to guide her through the small apartment, successfully coming to a stop without bumping into anything.

"Tada!" Santana brightly smiled as she uncovered Quinn's eyes and let her see the sight of the living room.

Quinn looked around, smiling at the display before her. Santana had made a small blanket fort in the middle of her living room. She walked forward and took a glance under the blankets finding pillows and cushions strewn on the floor. It was very inviting and cozy.

Santana watched, eagerly waiting for Quinn's reaction. She had invited her over to watch a movie, but she wanted to make it fun, since it would be considered their third date, so she decided to build a fort they could watch a movie under.

"This is..." Quinn trailed as she turned to look at Santana with a pleased expression, "Is so creative."

"Yeah?"

Quinn walked over, pressing a kiss to her cheek, "Yes."

Santana smiled, and then turned to the kitchen, "I bought us sushi." She said holding up a takeout bag, "And I figured we could find a movie to watch on Netflix."

"Oh my god..." Quinn smirked, "You invited me over for Netflix and chill."

Santana gave her an amused look, "Minus the chill part, right?"

Quinn bit her bottom lip, watching as Santana crawled under the blanket, checking her ass out as she did. "We still need _some_ of the chill."

"Get your ass in here, Fabray"

Quinn smirked, walking over and sliding under the fort and next to Santana, leaning back against some of the pillows. "I'm impressed." She nodded as she looked around. Santana had even managed to fit a small TV under all the blankets, "It's really comfortable."

Santana winked as she pulled out the two boxes of sushi, opening them and then handing the remote to Quinn, "You can pick the movie."

"Oh, so sweet." Quinn smirked, accepting the remote and then began searching through the movie choices, "This is the hardest part about having Netflix. But we won't really be watching the movie will we?" she teased, looking over at Santana, who just gave her a small smile.

"I'll let you decide that." Santana quietly said.

Quinn studied her face for a second, not sure how to interpret her reply, but she just shrugged it off and quickly found a movie.

An hour into the movie and after all the sushi was consumed they both laid there, the only body parts touching were their intertwined hands. Quinn brushed her thumb gently over Santana's hand, inwardly sighing because Santana hadn't attempted to make a move yet. She was expecting, or more like hoping they would have been making out by now.

"Do I have something on my face?" Santana whispered, looking at Quinn through the corner of her eye.

"What? No." Quinn said not realizing she had been staring, "We're just laying here... watching a movie. Actually _watching_ the movie."

"You picked a good one." Santana smirked,

Quinn simply nodded and sighed turning back to the TV. She didn't' remember it being this hard to get some action on a date. So she decided to get things started, hoping Santana would finish the rest.

"It's kind of cold." Quinn said, squeezing Santana's hand and moving a little closer.

Santana playfully rolled her eyes, finally looking over at her with a smile. After the way the paintball triple date had ended and she was left frisky as fuck, she wasn't going to be the one to start anything tonight. She wanted Quinn to initiate things, so she could take it as fast or as slow as she wanted. "You want a blanket?" She innocently asked.

"Santana, really?"

"Is there something you want, Quinn?"

"Yeah, you." Quinn said finally leaning over and crashing their lips together.

"Took you long enough." Santana smiled against her lips.

"Me?"

"Yeah you." Santana whispered, circling an arm around her waist, "Why do I always have to initiate things? You have to work for it too sometimes."

"I guess I'm not used to playing that role." Quinn answered.

"Well get used to it." Santana mumbled, pressing into her and gently laying her on her back, shifting so her leg was resting in between Quinn's.

Quinn smiled into the kiss, sliding her hands to Santana's lower back and then under her shirt, running her hands all over her upper body. When her hands reached her shoulder blades, she lightly dug her nails into her skin and dragged them down, earning a moan from Santana, but then the girl on top pulled away, putting a stop to the kisses.

Quinn's eyes shot open, her grip tightening on her hips so she couldn't completely pull away, "What's wrong?"

Santana sighed, "Making out with you is so hot, Q." She began, "But like all I keep thinking about is how far I'm allowed to go before you stop things."

Quinn nodded, biting her bottom lip with thought, "How about this..." She said, sitting up and pushing Santana onto her back, positioning herself so she was straddling Santana, grabbing both her hands and pinning them above her head, "I'll be in control." She slyly smiled and all Santana could do was nod as she slowly scanned the dress Quinn had chosen to wear, even though it was the first week of December. She could feel the warmth in between Quinn's legs and it caused her to let out a slow breath when she realized she was only one pair of panties away from that warmth.

Santana leaned up eager to press her lips back to Quinn's, pressing her hips upward into her in the process, wanting to create some kind of friction.

"Fuck, my rule is going to end up being broken." Quinn smirked, letting go of Santana's hands, feeling them go right to her hips.

"Your first mistake was straddling me in a dress." Santana said, turning her head and nipping her earlobe.

"Uh huh." Quinn whimpered, cupping her cheek and guiding their lips together, "Should I be straddling your thigh, try and make this a double grind?"

"I have a hotter idea." Santana mumbled, sliding her hands up her back and unzipping her dress, tugging the top part down a little. "You said second base was fair game, right?"

"Yeah." Quinn replied, helping her by unhooking her own bra.

Santana smiled, very pleased with her answer and then she wiggled down so Quinn was sitting astride her stomach, and her chest was pretty much in her face. "Hands are over your clothes and above the waist, rule unbroken."

Quinn looked down at her, giving her a quick lustful look before leaning forward and pushing Santana back, resting her weight on her forearms, "Impressive." She moaned, her hips involuntarily rocking. It was the best third date she had ever been on.

XXX

"So you two have been on like ten dates. When are you going to become official?" Rachel asked as she reached for a second bottle of wine. Her and Quinn enjoying a little girls night, something they decided to make a routine at least once a week, Kurt usually joining them, but tonight he was busy.

"It was only three." Quinn quietly said, holding her empty glass up to Rachel so she could pour her another glass of the red liquid. "And the second one was a triple date." She smirked, sending Rachel a small playful glare.

"Again, I apologize." Rachel smiled, pouring herself a glass before setting the bottle on the coffee table. "Just know that when you two do become an actual couple, I'll be scheduling double and triple dates all the time." She teased.

Quinn lightly laughed, "And I'm sure Santana will be thrilled to go on them."

"So..." Rachel began, swirling the wine in her glass, "Are you going to ask her or are you going to wait and see if she asks you?" she asked, finally taking a drink, watching as Quinn's face scrunched up with uncertainty. "What's wrong?"

Quinn sighed, her full focus on the wine in her hand, deciding to take a big drink and empty the glass before she started spilling her feelings.

"Okay." Rachel nodded, reaching for the bottle of wine so she could refill Quinn's glass once again, "A lot on your mind? Are things not working out? You can talk to me, Quinn."

She stayed silent as she watched Rachel fill her glass and when she was satisfied with the amount she received she let out a slow breath and began to explain, "Things are going great between us." She said, "I just... there's a part of me that is scared, Brittany will come back." She whispered.

"Oh..." Rachel softly said, reaching out to rest a comforting hand on Quinn's wrist, "Quinn, I truly don't think you have anything to worry about."

"I know. I'm over thinking things." Quinn smiled with a shake of her head, "It's what I do when things are going great. It's like now I'm just waiting for them to go bad."

Rachel nodded, "I think... you've been through your bad stuff. High school wasn't the greatest for you, but you've grown so much from it. And Santana, well she's Santana, but watching you two, I think she's the good you've been waiting for." Rachel said, "Plus, Brittany hurt her pretty badly, even if she did come back I don't think Santana would be very welcoming of her. I wouldn't even be." Rachel said pulling her hand back and making a face of disgust.

Quinn let out a relieved breath and nodded. If Rachel took Santana's side over Brittany's, then there really shouldn't be anything to worry about.

"Quinn." Rachel said in a serious tone, "You deserve to be happy."

Quinn smiled and lightly laughed, quickly wiping her eyes before a tear fell, "You're going to make me cry."

Rachel smiled, "Let's cheers to your happiness."

Quinn rolled her eyes, but she reached over and clinked her glass with Rachel's, "To my happiness." Once the glasses clanked, they both took a drink and Quinn let out another breath of relief, "Thank you, for being a great friend."

Rachel leaned forward giving her a hug. "Thank you as well." She whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

About two hours later, the two had found themselves in a bar, empty glasses strewn all over the table.

"I need to go home." Quinn slurred, looking at her phone, her vision blurring the numbers, "Rachel, I'm drunk."

Rachel giggled reaching for her phone, panicking when she couldn't find it, "I left mine at home." She said her laughter coming to a stop, "I was going to call Jesse to come get us."

Quinn shook her head, "Don't worry, don't worry." She said pulling her contacts up, "I'll call Santana." She smiled, tapping on her name and then putting the phone up to her ear, "Hey baby." She replied, "San, listen. Rachel and I are trapped in a bar." She slurred with a hiccup, "Don't laugh, could you please come get us? We don't have money for a cab and these guys keep sending us drinks." She scowled, sending a group of guys a dirty look and then looking over at Rachel, "What bar are we at? She's going to come rescue us."

Rachel gave her the name and then Quinn hung up. The two only having to wait about twenty minutes before Jesse and Santana showed up, escorting the two out of the bar.

XXX

"Santana, did I ruin your night?" Quinn mumbled as she struggled to get out of the cab.

Santana smirked, reaching out to take Quinn's hands, helping her stand up, "No, I actually missed you."

"Aww." Quinn gushed, wrapping her arms around Santana's waist, resting her head on her shoulder, "You missed me?"

Santana wrapped her arms around her, "You're so drunk, Quinn. Let's get you inside."

Quinn nodded, but she didn't move, her eyes fluttering shut, just enjoying the warm embrace.

"Come on." Santana said, pulling away so she could guide her into the building, helping her keep her balance. When they were on the elevator, she looked over at Quinn, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze, "You okay?"

"When are we going to become official?" Quinn bluntly asked, no doubt the alcohol giving her the courage to be bold enough to ask such a question, which was daringly followed by, "When you get over Brittany?"

Santana sucked in a sharp breath, happy the elevator opened at that time. "What?"

Quinn looked up at her, realizing her mistake, "Oh shit, San. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, uh, you need to go to bed." Santana said, picking up her pace, dragging Quinn along with her, helping her unlock the door and lead her inside.

"Santana..." Quinn said, pulling away from her, "Santana don't be mad."

"You're drunk, let's not talk about this right now." Santana pleaded, watching as Quinn's face turned, "You're going to throw up." She stated and all Quinn did was nod and rush to the bathroom.

"Don't come in." Quinn said empting the alcohol from her stomach right into the toilet. She sank to her knees attempting to shut the door when she saw a hazy vision of Santana walking towards the bathroom, "I don't want you to see me being all gross."

Santana rolled her eyes, coming to stand behind her, "I've seen worse." She quietly said gently gathering Quinn's hair and pulling it into a ponytail, not even flinching when Quinn began vomiting again, "How much did you and Berry drink?"

"Too much." Quinn mumbled, laying her head on her arm when her stomach allowed her to have a break.

Santana gave Quinn's stomach some time to settle, before she reached over and gently brushed some hair out of her face, "Quinn, want to move to your bed now?"

Quinn slowly opened her eyes and nodded, but she didn't make any attempt to move.

Santana smirked and shook her head, standing up and then crouching down to scoop Quinn into her arms. She was a little heavy, but nothing Santana couldn't handle, she was definitely stronger than she looked. It was a short distance to the bedroom anyway and she carefully laid Quinn on the bed when she reached it. She changed her, placed a bucket by her bed and put a bottle of water on her nightstand, watching her sleep for a little bit before crawling into bed next to her and falling asleep.

The next morning Quinn groaned, pressing the palm of her hands into her eyes to try and stop the massive pounding in her head. It momentarily stopped when she felt the weight of an arm resting across her stomach. She smiled, turning her head when she found a sleeping Santana lying next to her. She couldn't believe she stayed, especially after she was stupid and mentioned Brittany.

"I put some Motrin on your nightstand." Santana said her eyes still closed, "You should take some and then take a shower." And finally she opened her eyes, "And brush your teeth."She whispered, rolling over and sitting up.

Quinn's hand shot to her mouth, covering it, mumbling a "Don't go."

Santana rested on her hands and turned to look down at her, "I have some things I have to get done today."

Quinn sighed, "Santana, I'm sorry about last night."

"Quinn it's fine. I really have to go get ready." Santana said, swinging her legs off the bed, her back to Quinn, "Just, don't worry about what you said last night, okay?" she said, standing up and stretching. "I'll text you later." She said, turning to blow her a kiss and then exit the room.

Quinn watched speechlessly as she left, letting out a frustrated breath when she heard her apartment door shut. She fell against the bed, covering her face with the duvet, actually happy she was hung over because her body was tired and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep again saving her from dwelling on her drunken mistake.

XXX

"Well she spent the night to make sure you were okay..." Rachel said through the phone, trying to reassure Quinn that she didn't mess things up. "That's a good sign, right?"

"Yeah." Quinn sighed, falling onto the couch, "But it's been a whole day since she's talked to me. She hasn't even answered any of my texts." She said, "Rachel..."

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Rachel asked, "She'll probably just scold me for getting involved, but if you want me to. I'll do it." She paused for a second, deciding it would be saver if there was someone else with her, and then added, "Kurt and I will do it."

"No, it's fine." Quinn quietly said, running her fingers through her hair, her other hand griping her phone tight to her ear, "This is probably a stupid question, but she's over her right?"

Rachel went silent for a few seconds, letting out a sigh before speaking, "You can't tell Santana or anyone I told you what I'm about to tell you."

Quinn's stomach fell, nervous about what Rachel was going to tell her, "What?"

"She cried, in my arms." Rachel said, "I know she is over her because I have never seen badass, tough, independent woman Santana so heartbroken before. You know our relationship, Quinn, she cried herself to sleep in _my_ arms for two days straight. Santana Lopez cuddled into Rachel Berry for comfort." Rachel confessed, sure Santana would be ashamed to admit that to anyone, but she was sure Quinn could be trusted.

"Oh." Quinn whispered.

"She's over her." Rachel assured once again.

"Okay." Quinn finally said, "Thank you."

"Give her some time." Rachel said, "Everything will be fine."

Quinn thanked her again and then hung up, throwing her phone on the couch and then lay down, springing back up when her phone started vibrating, answering the call embarrassingly quickly when she saw it was Santana.

"Hi! Hey..." Quinn cleared her throat and tried again, "Hey."

"Hey, Q. You busy tonight?"

"Um, nope." Quinn said,

"Okay good. It's short notice, but I'm going to need you to wear a dress and meet me somewhere at eight." Santana instructed, "I'll text you the address in a little bit." She said and then hung up before Quinn could say anything.

"Santana!?" Quinn gasped pulling her phone from her ear and looking at it, flinching when her phone vibrated with a text message alert. She opened it, laughing when she read the text Santana had sent, _"Stop staring at your phone and go get ready!"_

"So demanding." Quinn smiled, jumping from the couch to rush and get ready.

XXX

Quinn peered out of the window of the taxi when the driver pulled up to the exact location Santana had texted her, confused when the outside looked like an abandoned building. "Umm." She looked around, the area seemed safe, but she was definitely unsure and hesitant about walking into the building on her own, but her guard dropped when Santana knocked on the window and waved for her to come out.

"Hey." Santana smiled, Quinn returning the smile when she noticed she was also wearing a dress.

Quinn greeted her by pressing a kiss to her cheek and then happily took Santana's offered hand. "What is this place?" she asked squeezing her hand as they approached the door. "Santana, this place is shut down." She informed her.

"You need to learn to trust me." Santana said, jingling keys with her free hand and then unlocking the door, holding it open for Quinn to enter.

"Forgive me for not wanting to enter a dark abandoned building." She teased, reaching out for Santana for safety and pulling her close. "Santana."

"Relax." Santana laughed, not needing any light to find and playfully grab Quinn's ass and pull her into a kiss.

"We both have safe apartments to make out in." Quinn mumbled against her lips.

"Trust me." Santana said again, pulling away, "Stay here."

"Santana." Quinn sighed, wrapping her arms around herself, squinting in the dark to try and follow Santana's shadow and listen to her footsteps as she walked away.

"Okay, ready?" Santana called out from across the room.

Quinn took a slow step forward in her direction, unsure about what was happening, so she just let out a low, "Sure." And once the word was spoken, the room lit up with white Christmas lights. "Whoa..." she gasped, looking around to discover they were standing in an old deserted dance studio.

"I know it's run down..." Santana shrugged, looking around at the mirrors that needed a lot of cleaning, and floors that needed to be redone. "But it's the dream."

Quinn began walking towards her, "You own this?"

Santana nodded with a smile, "My dad helped me, but I'm going to fix it up and open my own dance studio." She answered, looking over to Quinn to see her reaction, "What do you think?"

Quinn walked into the middle of the room to take a better look around. It definitely needed a lot of work and it was very ambitious of Santana, but she was taking a risk and following her dream and it only made Santana that much more attractive for making such a bold move. "I love it."

"Thank you." Santana smiled, "So there's something else we should talk about." She said, walking over and putting her phone into an iphone dock, a slow instrumental song flowing through the speakers. She walked over to Quinn and pulled her close, slowly moving their bodies together.

"Wow, Santana..." Quinn smiled, feeling her cheeks go hot with a blush, "This is all very romantic of you." she teased, "The empty room, the lights and the slow dancing?"

"Quinn, stop." Santana smirked, but then her tone went serious, "So, we need to get some things straight."

"Okay." Quinn quietly said, feeling her body fill with nerves.

"I can understand why you'd worry." Santana softly began, "But Brittany and I are over." She said, "Done, if she came back here tomorrow, there is nothing that would make me go back to her." She promised, "I don't want to talk about it. I have moved on with the help of you and Rachel and so I don't want to bring it up ever again. Okay?"

"I'm sorry, Santana. I was drunk and-"

"Okay?" Santana asked, cutting her off.

"Okay." Quinn answered.

"Thank you." Santana said, pressing a quick kiss to her lips, "The next thing I want to bring up is..." She trailed, feeling her hands go clammy, her arms wrapping around Quinn just a little tighter, an anxious laugh escaping her mouth, "Quinn."

"What?" Quinn smiled, resting her forehead against hers, sliding her fingers up the back of her neck, "Santana?"

"We should be together." Santana said her voice raspy, "I want you to be my girlfriend."

Quinn leaned in crashing their lips together, "Definitely, yes." She said intensifying the kiss, "You're mine."

Santana smirked and pulled back, "Whoa possessive much?"

Quinn shrugged, pulling her back in for another kiss. "So did you bring blankets or something to celebrate?"

Santana shook her head, "We're in dresses, we're not sitting on the dusty ground." She answered, "I made reservations. We're doing the typical romantic fancy dinner date."

"You're full of a lot of surprises, Santana Lopez."

"Does that mean you're going to start trusting me more?" Santana teased.

"Definitely." Quinn smiled leaning in to seal it with a kiss.

XXX

"Is Blaine going to be there?" Santana asked as her and Quinn waited in the elevator on their way up to Rachel's apartment.

Quinn smirked and looked over, "I can't believe you two became close friends."

"He's better than Jesse." Santana said, "And Rachel's going to be all over you. I heard her screaming through the phone when you called her and told her you became the luckiest woman in the world when you said yes to be my girlfriend."

Quinn laughed, "Uh I don't remember using those exact words, but she was excited, yes."

Santana winked, but then her face fell and she groaned when the elevator stopped and the doors opened, "We don't have to stay long, do we?"

"Santana..." Quinn smiled, walking out and giving her arm a tug for her to follow. "I know you secretly enjoy theses hangouts, so stop being dramatic."

Santana rolled her eyes, but she hid her smirk. Quinn was right, but she definitely wasn't going to admit that.

As soon as the door opened Quinn was pulled into a tight hug by Rachel. When the embrace was over, Quinn moved on to Kurt and instead of following, Santana gently grabbed Rachel's arm and tugged her out into the hallway.

"Rachel..." Santana sighed, letting out a shaky breath.

"I know, you're the other half of the couple, you want attention and a hug too."Rachel smiled, but it fell when Santana didn't lean in. "Or not?"

"I uh..." Santana sighed again, "Listen I know I always pick on you and I hope you know it's out of love. We clash sometimes, but it's a healthy friendship." She decided, "But in all seriousness I ...well I... thank you."

Rachel's eyebrows creased with confusion, "For what?"

"You were there for me when I was going through that rough time and you called Quinn for help and if she never showed up, well, I wouldn't be this happy again." Santana explained. "Thank you."

Rachel smiled and jumped forward wrapping her arms around Santana, "I can't take credit for your happiness, Santana, but I am glad you're happy again."

Santana wrapped her arms around her and nodded, "Me too."

Quinn poked her head out of the apartment, walking out when she found the two of them sharing a moment. She smiled and let them have a few seconds before she interrupted, "Hey."

The two pulled apart, Rachel giving Santana's hand a squeeze before heading back into the apartment, Quinn walking over to Santana.

"Hey, you're mine remember?" Quinn teased.

Santana smiled, wrapping an arm around Quinn's shoulders, "Yeah, watch out, Rachel Berry might steal me away."

"At least I know that won't actually be a real problem."

Santana nodded, "Definitely not. I'm all yours."

"And I'm all yours." Quinn grinned.

The End

XXX

 **Sorry if it felt rushed, but yay they're a couple.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
